idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
THE IDOLMASTER SideM: Wake Atte Mini! (Anime)
is an anime short series, produced by ''Zero-G'' based on a manga by the same name by Sumeragi. It began airing in Japan on October 9, 2018. The anime finished airing on December 25, 2018 with a total of 12 episodes. The anime is licensed by Crunchyroll for online streaming. __TOC__ Plot A mini-sized spinoff series focusing on the idols of 315 Production. Staff *'Director:' Mankyuu *'Series Composition:' Mankyuu *'Music:' EFFY *'Music Director:' Takatoshi Hamano *'Original Creator:' Sumeragi *'Original Character Design:' Sumeragi *'Character Design:' Sao Tamado *'Art Director:' Yuuya Kusumoto *'Chief Animation Director:' Kazuhiko Yokota *'Director of Photography:' Kosuke Tanaka *'Art Setting:' Hiroyuki Ochi *'Color Design:' Haruko Nobori *'Editing:' Shun Tokuda Cast DRAMATIC STARS= *Shuugo Nakamura as Teru Tendo *Yuuma Uchida as Kaoru Sakuraba *Taku Yashiro as Tsubasa Kashiwagi |-| Jupiter= *Takuma Terashima as Touma Amagase *Daichi Kanbara as Hokuto Ijuuin *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka﻿ as Shouta Mitarai |-| Altessimo= *Shunichi Toki as Kei Tsuzuki *Yuusuke Nagano as Rei Kagura |-| Beit= *Yuichiro Umehara as Kyoji Takajo *Shun Horie as Pierre *Tomohito Takatsuka as Minori Watanabe |-| W= *Yoshitaka Yamaya as Kyosuke Aoi *Takeru Kikuchi as Yusuke Aoi |-| FRAME= *Kentaro Kumagai as Hideo Akuno *Kento Hama as Ryu Kimura *Takuya Masumoto as Seiji Shingen |-| Sai= *Yutaka Balletta as Shoma Hanamura *Daiki Yamashita as Kirio Nekoyanagi *Yuya Nakada as Kuro Kiyosumi |-| High×Joker= *Shou Nogami as Shiki Iseya *Shouya Chiba as Hayato Akiyama *Yuusuke Shirai as Haruna Wakazato *Takuma Nagatsuka as Jun Fuyumi *Hiroshi Watanabe as Natsuki Sakaki |-| Shinsoku Ikkon= *Takeaki Masuyama as Suzaku Akai *Toshinari Fukamachi as Genbu Kurono |-| Café Parade= *Shou Karino as Yukihiro Kamiya *Kouhei Amasaki as Soichiro Shinonome *Makoto Furukawa as Asselin BB II *Takuya Kodama as Makio Uzuki *Daiki Kobayashi as Saki Mizushima |-| Mofumofuen= *Shougo Yano as Nao Okamura *Keisuke Furuhata as Shiro Tachibana *Ayumu Murase as Kanon Himeno |-| S.E.M= *Kento Itou as Michio Hazama *Junya Enoki as Rui Maita *Yoshiki Nakajima as Jiro Yamashita |-| THE Kogadou= *Junta Terashima as Takeru Taiga *Shouhei Komatsu as Ren Kizaki *Daiki Hamano as Michiru Enjoji |-| F-LAGS= *Yuko Sanpei as Ryo Akizuki *Takehiro Urao as Daigo Kabuto *Tatsuya Tokutake as Kazuki Tsukumo |-| Legenders= *Jun Kasama as Amehiko Kuzunoha *Fumiyoshi Shioya as Sora Kitamura *Wataru Komada as Chris Koron |-| Others= *Fumihiko Tashiki as Takashi Saito *Kengo Kawanishi as Ken Yamamura Videos TV Anime PV= |-| Blu-Ray= Music Ending Songs= *LET'S GO!! *Friendly Smile *POKER FAITH -POKER FAITH- Episode List |Episode Air Date=October 9, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=The members of Legenders (Sora Kitamura, Amehiko Kuzunoha, and Chris Koron) are welcomed into 315 Productions. }} |Episode Air Date=October 16, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=Kirio Nekoyanagi hosts a variety show called the Oogiri Tournament, featuring the rest of Sai and DRAMATIC STARS, and Ken Yamamura as an assistant. }} |Episode Air Date=October 23, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=Rei Kagura and Kei Tsuzuki have a joint lesson with the members of Jupiter. }} |Episode Air Date=October 30, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=Café Parade prepares for a charity event. }} |Episode Air Date=November 6, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=Mofumofuen and Beit are participating in a children's fashion show. }} |Episode Air Date=November 20, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=HighxJoker goes to get donuts. }} |Episode Air Date=November 27, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=Members of F-LAGS and Jupiter cook curry together. }} |Episode Air Date=December 4, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=S.E.M, W, and Shinsoku Ikkon participates in a quiz show. }} |Episode Air Date=December 11, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=Dramatic Stars and Beit discuss what it means to be an idol. }} |Episode Air Date=December 18, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=The members of 315 Productions get ready for a hot springs trip. }} |Episode Air Date=December 25, 2018 |Title Card= |Episode Summary=The members of 315 Productions enjoy their hot springs trip. }} |} Category:SideM Category:Adaptations Category:Anime